An instant trip mechanism for a molded case circuit breaker is an apparatus for detecting a fault current instantaneously, such as a short-circuit current several tens to hundreds times larger than a rated current, on an electric power circuit, and triggering a switching mechanism to perform a trip operation.
The following documents that have been applied by the present applicant may be taken into account as related art of the instant trip mechanism.
[Patent Document 1] KR10-0928936 B1
[Patent Document 2] KR10-1026306 B1
However, in the related art instant trip mechanisms when embodied as an electromagnet, in response to a fault current, perform a magnetic attraction at a position with the farthest distance from an armature, as a basic operation position, an operation time excessively extends, as compared with the operation performed a minimum set position with the shortest distance between the electromagnet and the armature, which causes increases in damages of the electric power circuit, an electric load and the molded case circuit breaker.